Fake Star
by freya-chi
Summary: Suichi has had a rough time. His relationship with Eire Yuki has almost faded from his memory along with bad luck and his ex band mate Hiro. Him and Ryuichi had moved to the cold streets of New York, but are ready to go back to Japan to relaunch Bad Luck
1. Chapter 1

Suichi...Suichi?A trembeling and desperate voice called. "Suichi wake up" Suichis eyes were shut tight like strong steel bars. Thick and warm sheets surrounded him on a luxuary double bed. He closed his tired eyes and sank into the cosy duvet, it was soft and gentle on his smooth skin.

The room around him was painted by the sapphire sky that shone through the open window. On the window sill was an impressive crystal collection, that shone a beatiful lightshow of colours across the room. A fading soft tone of violet shone onto suichis face, he gentley stroked a gleaming tear away from his eyes. They shone like two glistening pools of lavender, that gazed emptily into the open window. He watched the transparent curtains blow loosely into the bedroom, they were freyed slightly at the bottom and spread out like white feathered wings. Suddenly, the door infront of him swung open welcoming a dim amber light into the midnight chamber. Suichi glanced swiftly at the tall manly figure that stood at the door. The figure casually leaned against the door with his arm, whilst thrusting his hip away from his supporting hand. Suichi squinted at the man as he tryed to make out his features, he walked towards him, a farmiliar scent breezed behind. As the amber light dulled Suichi gasped as two irrasistable eyes glared peircingly at him. "What this cant be" shouted suichi in disbeleif. His eyes widened with shock as if he has seen his own death. His heart beat rapidly and a stabbing pain controlled him leaving breathless and weak. Long choppy locks of fushia hair lay in a shaken mess around his trembeling face. Suichi snatched at the air and caught a deep breath,slowly he felt himselfl again.

Then he felt the soft caressof wet lips, somones mouth calmping sucurely over his, breathing hot breath into his throat. The sweet air puffed into his his lungs untill he could breath easy. Suichi leapt up and began to weeze rapidly, his chest inflating and his eyes as wide as his gaping mouth.

Ryuichi affectionately rubbed Suichis back. Suichis raging pulse began to decrease, his breath become slow and heavy. "You had apple pie today suichi" Laughed ryuichi. He gave a warm and uplifting smile as he ran his warm hands down suichis back. There was an unspoken bond between the both of them, like they could interperate each others feelings. Suichi even had the same hairstyle as ryuichi. A jagged fringe that skimmed accross his lavender eyes and two extended lengths that rested by his pale cheeks. Ryuichi's was simmilar, but in a fresh tone of jungle jade with a messy pony tail that trailed down past his shoulders.

"What the hell happened, dont tell me you got kicked out for being gay again" Joked ryuichi. Suichi smiled wearily with a hint of embarassment, his tired eyes lowered heavily as he struggled to support himself. He hovered unsteadily in the air, before collapsing comfortabley into Ryuichi's arms and retiring to a deep slumber.Ryuichi's heavy breath silenced in the cold wind. A night with Suichi, it seemed perfect. He and suichi had became like brothers scince Hiro had left, and with no one left to turn to,Suichi had no choice. Maybe suichis dependancy on his idol and best freind, had plunged the bond into something much deeper.

"Hey, you there!"A loud and breathless voice was calling. Ryuichi glanced at his surroundings, untill his eyes caught a sight of a distressed man running dangerously towards him. Ryuichi stood back as the man halted in front of him. He was tall, with layered blonde hair that slashed down accross his hazel eyes. He tossed it carelessly behind his ears, and fastened it into a loose ponytail. He was carrying a large suitcase that was labeled "suichis band stuff", Ryuichi persumed it was full of heavy keyboard equipment.

"Is this one a freind of yours?" The man asked breath fully in a deep tone. "HI! im ryuichi, nice to meet you ohhhhh and this is Mr Bear" Ryuichi beamed a smile as he vigorously shaked the mans hand with inappropriate enthusiasm. The man rolled his eyes and sighed with an opened mouthed frown. "Are all you Japaneese folk like this, your just as annoying as him" his voice droaned with dissapointment. "that guy has, kept me up all night with his music, ate all my toothpaste and wont sleep in a bed by himself" As that man said this his voice grew louder and angrier. Ryuichi smiled, oblivious to the faces of disgust the angered man was pulling behind histhick gold fringe. "Sir, take this stuff and get him as far away from this place as possible, i can't take anymore" He weeped uncontrollabley, thumping his head into his hands. "Oh sir, dont be scared of Suichi". Insisted Ryuichi.Sure,he can be a little gay at time but who cares hes fun. You look a little upset ohhh i know what cheers me up" Riouchi said considerabley whilst thmbling around for his first yo-yo. "A LITTLE GAY?" the man roared before throwing the heavy suitcase to the floor ragefully. "Last night i heard him screaming some guys name out in bed, he uses my wifes razor and moistureiser and he wont stop touching me when he creeps in my bed at night" The man shuddered and brushed himself down harshly with his hands. Ryuichi looked down upon suichis face. His mouth was opened slightly, giving entrance to stray drops of rain that slivered down his face. As Ryuichi began to look up, the strange man was gone without a trace.

A feirce draft of wind stabbed into the coursing air. The barren street was silenced, with only delayed echos of ryuichis arduous breath. He placed one hand under suichis head, supporting his strained neck.The other held Suichi softly under his knee, rising him up against Ryuichis warm cheast. Suichis lifeless legs hung loosely outside his tight grasp, his head lay in the cozy nook created by Ryuichis craddled arms. Ryuichi was strong and attractive for his age, but not nearly enough to carry Suichi and his heavy band equipment. If Suichi was to live with Ryuichi, he would certainly need his band equipment. Afterall, who would be crazy enough to throw outone thousand yens worth of fine keyboard and synthisizer equipment out on the street. This was the kind of life that appealed to Ryuichi. Spending everyday with someone who loved his music, sharedthe samehappy-go-lucky lifestyle with him and wasdedicated to starting a new music career.With Suichi's stunning vocals and riouchis ability to paly synthisizer and keyboard, the band was set to be big, not to mention both their previous bands success. This was the oppertunity that he was waiting for, which wasnt going to slip away so easily.

"GAHHHH what am i gonna do?" Screamed Ryuichi as he lowered Suichis lifeless body down to past his knees, it seemed to sink like a ship down to a watery grave. Ryuichi rubbed his wrists nervously, untill they were red raw and lost a small blood circulation. He thought hard, but distractions always found a way with Ryuichi. Weather it was an interesting advert on T.V or something shiny on the floor, Ryuichi was not one for concentrating. Suddenly, an ingenious thought sparked its way through his cluttered mind, at least it seemed ingenious at the time. "Maybe i should call him?...after all he said he owes me... i just hope Suichi doesnt wake up" He gazed up at the moon, maybe hopeing for an answer. It had always seem to soothe him, but this time he wasnt distracted. "He said he would help me if i was ever in need, i just wonder if hes ready for this"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry about my first chapter i'm aware there are a lot of mistakes. I apologise for any mistakes made in this one heh im kinda new at this. Well the song used in this chapter is a real gravitation song called fake star if any one want's to know, anyway here it is please review**

A long hour had past, Shuichi sat up slowly, supporting himself with his shaking hands. His unruly hair was dripping with rain, and stuck flatly onto his cold face. Ryuichi was sitting comfortably in a cosy looking chair that was sat next to the fire. In his hand he held a mug of hot cappuccino, Shuichi could tell because of the frothy layer of cream that topped the sweet smelling beverage. "You slept well, must be all that excitement getting to you"

Ryuichi rose up slowly, letting a silky furred black cat leap from his lap. He smiled softly, and handed Shuichi a thick block of dark chocolate. "Here eat this, you will feel much better"  
Shuichi bit hungrily into the chocolate, it melted in his mouth to a sweet liquid that felt warm and comforting. "Thanks Rio"  
Shuichi whispered.  
" Sorry about the place, he he " mumbled Ryuichi  
nervously. "I haven't used it since Nittle Grasper first formed, back then we didn't tidy up much"

Shuichi examined the room, fascinated by the history and talent that still breathes life in the depths of the musty room. An old magazine was spread open next to the bedside. A fading line that was drawn on to it by a thick blue pen circled an old picture of Ryuichi, it looked as if it was his first magazine appearance. Shuichi looked up at a crooked old calendar that was hung up by a rusted nail. The date still read December 1997, and showed a rather revealing picture of a muscular man posing in tight leather Speedos and a Santa hat. Shuichi felt his cheeks flare with red; he hoped Ryuichi hadn't caught him looking. But what confused Shuichi most was why someone like Ryuichi had them pictures.

After scanning the room with entranced eyes, Shuichi was compelled to search through all the notebooks, drafts and old pictures that inspired the amazing Nittle Grasper. As time flashed by, he suddenly realised that Ryuichi was nowhere to be seen. The whole day had been such a revelation for Shuichi. Looking back on memories of Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck had made him even more determined to create a band that would surpass both put together, he was just not sure how to do it. Something was missing; something important.

Suddenly, a loud howl of laughter was heard coming from a near by bedroom. Shuichi's ears pricked up, and flickered like those of a frightened dog. At that, Ryuichi came stumbling clumsily into the door, tripping over his oversized bunny suit. The costumes long pink ears flopped violently as he fell to the floor with laughter.

"What's so funny Ryuichi?" Questioned Shuichi who had now caught the contagious giggle.  
"I found loads of old costumes, there really cool he he we've gotta try some on" Laughed Ryuichi as he dragged Shuichi by the arm.  
Shuichi smiled, as he ran his fingers through every costume in the wardrobe. Ryuichi was now wearing his stage clothes, a pair of tight black jeans and an open leather jacket that revealed his toned chest.  
"Wow can I wear these?" asked Shuichi as his eyes sparkled at a pair of tight, studded PVC shorts. Ryuichi smiled in approval, it had been a while since Shuichi had dressed in sexy clothes, and now was as good a time as any.

The time all seemed to creep away from them. Minuets turned to hours as each costume was tried on and flung to the cluttered floor with the rest. Ryuichi was not usually one to drink, but seemed in an usually flirtatious mood that scared Shuichi and even Ryuichi himself. After having a pillow fight, sharing a story or two and a dress up party so big it would put a nine-year-old girl sleepover to shame, the pair sat down to rest.

" You seem different today Ryuichi, is something the matter?" Shuichi asked seriously.  
" Huh! You bet I'm ok, I'm on top of the world" screamed Ryuichi as he waved his hands in the air, Shuichi had now lost the buzz and was intent on getting a good nights sleep. But he though Ryuichi had other ideas.

Ryuichi's head drooped sleepily towards Shuichi lap, It was now plainly obvious that Ryuichi was drunk and had no sense of balance. Shuichi was not one to pull him away. After his past relationship had hit him hard, he was ready to move on, but Ryuichi's easy going attitude was not what he was looking for. Although he didn't like to admit it, Shuichi had a real interest in men who are the complete opposite to him, mainly resulting in confusion and a broken heart.

Aloud thumping beat blasted out from the giant surround sound stereo system, catching Shuichi completely off guard. The pair giggled as the neighboured rocked in their beds and banged loudly against the walls. Shuichi recognized the tune well, his personal favourite 'Fake star'. He watched amazed as at that split second Ryuichi had almost left his body and the green haired super star emerged. His eyes twinkled, as if reflecting a silver spotlight, and his body struck out in a sex god pose. As he began to sing, Shuichi became mesmerized back to a time not long ago.

The music dug into his brain, until it dug up fond memories from the first time of hearing Ryuichi sing. Shuichi remembered it was the first time staying round Hiro's, he couldn't quite recall his age, but he knew his hair was brown and held up with a band in messy pile on his head.

Shuichi had a boring and depressing life, with no friends apart from Hiro all he wanted was a dream to keep him occupied. The T.V was silenced with the remote before the usual music videos were played, suddenly Shuichi stopped as he saw the most amazing looking guy he had ever seen. Tall with a magnificent voice and lyrics that grabbed Shuichi up and threw him against the wall. The very essence of cool, Ryuichi Sakuma.

_kurutta toki no naka kizudarake no fake star  
itsuka wa deaeru sa omae dake no only star  
Ah True Rose sono ude no naka de nemurasete yeah  
In the moment of madness A wounded fake star  
You'll certainly meet your only star one day  
Ah True Rose In these Hands Let them sleep yeah_

"Shuichi!... Shuichi" A faint voice called.  
"Yes Hiro?" called Shuichi after being awoken from his trance.  
"Shuichi, you must have really dozed off it's me Ryuichi, you haven't seen Hiro in three years.  
Shuichi's head tilted down towards his lap. His eyes strained to cry as the news cut through him and broke into his heart as the good times all came out in the form of burning tears.

"Hiro... I need you".


End file.
